Unfixable
by LoneStorm
Summary: "Leo designed all kinds of weapons, useful tools, but Jason had never seen him draw out a building before, not counting the rooms in the Argo II. Buildings were for the Athena kids. But here, drawn out carefully, was the plan of a many roomed place, the largest room labeled 'Garage'." - In which Jason confronts Leo about what happened on Ogygia. Caleo. Oneshot.


Jason should have been glad that they'd finally convinced Leo to go to sleep, but he was somehow even more relieved when Festus the masthead started throwing a little tantrum. It had been days since the incident of Leo's reappearance, and that raincloud still seemed to hang over his head, dampening his usual fire.

Through every bit of chaos on the Argo II, Piper, the mission, everything, Jason never did forget that Leo was his best friend, and that being said, it was driving Jason crazy not to know what had happened to the boy that had usually kept the entire crew alive with energy that had now fizzled out.

Every time Jason had spoken to him, even taken over the misplaced job on the ship of telling jokes, Leo had just smiled weakly, doing his best as he always did to hide anything was wrong with him. But this time it wasn't working. Yeah. That bad.

So now, Jason marched down to Leo's room in the Argo II and pounded on the bronze door. "Leo, wake up!"

There was a thump and a few sleepy footsteps before the door opened. Jason opened his mouth to tell him the problem, and stopped short. Leo looked awful.

I mean, he had stayed awake on the trip before and had bags under his eyes, but now Jason could have mistaken him for a Latino Nico di Angelo. His eyes were dark, tired, rimmed in red, his clothes were wrinkled, hair a mess, and pencil marks and oil smeared everywhere. He'd clearly not slept a wink.

"Hey, man," Leo tried to smile, but it ended up looking like a grimace. "Monster attacking?" He yawned.

"No, Festus is just creaking and squawking… what's… Leo, you look terrible."

Leo started gathering things from his desk and shoving it into his tool belt. "Well, I know scrawny has never been considered the attractive stereotype, but I've always believed that I can work it rather well-"

"Leo, c'mon, what's going on with you?" Jason interjected impatiently.

Leo wouldn't meet his eyes as he shuffled papers over on his workbench. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You don't sleep, don't eat, can't tell a single joke since you came back from that island," Jason insisted to him, following Leo around the room as he collected some oil rags. Finally, Jason managed to stand in front of him, blocking the door. Leo looked at him blankly. Jason sighed. "When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened," Leo muttered roughly, sidestepping his friend to the door. "I got stranded, I came back. That's all that matters."

And before Jason could stop him, he walked out the door. Running a hand through his hair, Jason turned to leave as well when something caught his eye. He frowned, turning back to the worktable. Jason saw why he thought something was out of place. There was a blueprint, birdseye, of a building. Jason walked closer.

Leo designed all kinds of weapons, useful tools, but Jason had never seen him draw out a building before, not counting the rooms in the Argo II. Buildings were for the Athena kids.

But here, drawn out carefully, was the plan of a many roomed place, the largest room labeled 'Garage'. There were a few hastily made hallways, a 'Back Shop', 'Lounge', 'Storefront', 'Kitchen', 'Bathroom's, and two more. Jason squinted, seeing one simply called, 'My Room', and the other…

'Calypso's Room'.

Jason blinked. _Calypso._ So it did have something to do with her.

That room was the only one decorated. He'd added all the furniture, little dots all over that he'd labeled 'crystals', a porch and large outdoor area all under the words 'Garden'. Since when was Leo into gardening?

He'd asked Percy a little while after, due to his suspicions, about who Calypso exactly was. Percy had paused, then shoved his hands in his pockets, saying, "She lives on the island Ogygia. Daughter of Atlas. She's not an evil sorceress. Heroes get stranded on her island every once and a while. It's part of her curse." Then he had abruptly walked away, seemingly unwilling to say more.

So from what Jason could guess, Leo had gotten stranded on her island. But that didn't explain why he was drawing blueprints for a garage with a room for her in it. Jason's eyes flicked to the top, where he noticed was spelled: _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters._ There were subtitles as well, such as _Fresh Fruits and Vegetables, _and _Cider and Stew._

"What are you doing, Leo?" he murmured, tracing the letters with his fingertips.

The door was flung open, ripping Jason out of his reverie and causing him to jump back. Leo apparently didn't see him yet, and was mumbling to himself, "Oil for the left sector… can't believe I forgot…"

And then he spotted him, stopping and instantly glancing at the desk. "What are you still doing here?"

No joke to lighten the surprise, no welcoming smile. Jason cleared his throat. "Sorry. I just, ah, saw this. Never seen you draw blueprints for a-"

Leo rushed to the worktable and scrambled to roll up all of the papers, saying quickly, "It's nothing. Don't even remember doing that-"

"What is Calypso's curse, Leo? What happened on the island?"

Smoke was swirling up from Leo's cheeks. "I never said anything about Calypso."

"You didn't need to." Jason raised his eyebrows. "Why won't you tell me? What's wrong with-"

"_NOTHING! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Leo shouted suddenly, slamming all the blueprints down and making all the pencils fly off of the table. Jason stumbled backward in shock. Leo never shouted. Never got angry unless someone broke or messed with something he made.

Jason stared at the ground, listening to his friend's heavy breaths, but then saw Leo turn limp, leaning up against the desk and slowly sliding to slump on the ground. There was a weighted silence in which the only sound was Leo's irregular breathing.

Then, Leo finally spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I-I just don't… I don't…"

Jason moved over and sat by his friend, whose hands were now shaking, whose face was white but eyes were red. When he saw them become cloudy with wetness, Jason quickly looked away.

"You don't have to talk about it," Jason said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see you like this-"

"There's nothing you can do," Leo said gruffly, pulling up his knees and burying his face into his arms for a moment. When he came out to breathe, Leo pressed his palms to his eyes and sighed. "She's cursed to be sent heroes that the Fates know she'll fall in love with. And sometimes… Well, sometimes they love her t-" He stopped suddenly, then shook his head very fast. "It doesn't matter. Not now." He stood.

"What was the blueprint about?" Jason said, keeping his soft tone as to not upset his friend.

Leo shook his head again. "I, uh, I'd just like it if people didn't look at my stuff until I'm done designing," he excused quickly. "That's all. Some things still…" Leo unconsciously pressed a hand to his chest, right over his heart, almost soothingly, "Some things still need to be fixed."

Jason caught his wrist just as Leo was at the door, and Leo regarded him, not even trying to be expressionless anymore. Pain and exhaustion and hopelessness were mirrored in every angle of his eyes so much so that Jason felt his own heart clench. Jason looked down to where Leo's heart rested, where Leo's hand still lay, almost expecting to see blood pouring from between his friend's fingers. He wondered what Piper would think.

"We're all here for you," Jason said firmly. "We'll fix it together."

Leo bowed his head, his chest heaving up and down. "That's the thing I realized while I was on that island."

"What is?"

Those eyes stared into Jason's again, and Jason let his hand fall back to his side. "People can't be fixed," said Leo.

And the door closed behind him.

* * *

**Heyo, everyone!**

**Just a little oneshot I wrote up because Caleo is the best and this is a little headcannon I had. Put a few little thoughts in the review box! **

**Image credit goes to the amazing Viria.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**~LoneStorm**


End file.
